Last Man Standing
by Chiee
Summary: Alfred fue un sheriff dedicado que logró sobrevivir durante una pandemia mortal, muchos también corrieron la misma suerte y es tiempo de que aquellos pocos formen una comunidad para resistir juntos. El peligro está en todos lados, nadie está a salvo, todos podrían morir el día de mañana. Hetalia/Walking Dead Crossover. [Drama/Tragedia/Muerte/Romance.]


Abrió los ojos después de algunos pocos meses, se encontraba bañado en sudor, por fin había vuelto de meses estando en coma. El olor le ayudó a ubicarse, seguía en el hospital, aunque el ambiente no estaba del todo normal, usualmente en una sala de observación como esa el ventilador funcionaba, o al menos escucharía los murmullos de las enfermeras, pero nada. Incluso el reloj de pared se había detenido.

—No… No…

Tartamudeó el rubio, cayendo de la cama, estaba tan débil que apenas podía articular palabras, el suero se había acabado hace unas considerables horas atrás. En seguida buscó la alarma para llamar a las enfermeras, pero nada, esperó durante 5 minutos y no llegó nadie, algo malo pasaba.

Las persianas permitían entrar algo de luz, pero el brillo le enceguecía, ni siquiera se podía acercar a la ventana. Se apoyó como pudo y comenzó a caminar, apenas con la bata, hasta llegar a la puerta; allí comenzó a empujarla, algo estaba atascándola, entonces el miedo comenzó a recorrer su piel, erizándola.

—¡Ayuda! ¡¿Alguien me puede escuchar!?

El americano gritaba desesperado, pateando la puerta hasta poder abrirla lo suficiente para salir de allí, apoyándose en el umbral de esta por la fatiga, el sudor caía por su mentón y nariz.

Cuando logró escapar de esa maldita sala, observó todo a su alrededor con impresión, todo estaba oscuro, alguien había dejado una camilla frente a la puerta para que Alfred no saliera, eso fue lo primero que supuso.

Paso a paso, se dio cuenta del panorama; en efecto, todo estaba saqueado, ¿una guerra? ¿Había sucedido una guerra cuando el americano se encontraba en coma? Y entonces encontró cadáveres, civiles y militares regados en el piso, y en la sala donde se hallaban varios internados por enfermedades graves, yacían en sus camas con un disparo en la cabeza, la sangre secándose en las murallas.

Alfred sintió sus piernas flaquear, pero estaba tan aterrado de la situación que estas le dieron el valor para arrancar de allí, buscando por instinto la salida. Bajó casi a rastras las escaleras, llegando hasta el gran pasillo donde usualmente entraban las camillas con enfermos, la salida. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta estaba cerrada y atada con candados.

Atrapado, estaba atrapado, necesitaba encontrar otro lugar, rápido.

El americano sentía deseos de desfallecer, una pesadilla, seguramente se trataba de una pesadilla. Caminaba con dificultad hasta llegar a la cafetería, y allí otro tipo de advertencia le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Con pintura negra.

"No abras, muere dentro".

Alfred pegó un grito de espanto, ¿qué era todo eso? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Y con el grito escuchó de inmediato sonidos de personas agonizando, estuvo a punto de abrir, pero unas manos se asomaban por la puerta débilmente cerrada. Manos azuladas, mustias, no eran reales, no estaban vivan. Por un impulso nervioso, el rubio atascó la puerta con el mango de una escoba olvidada, las manos buscaban salir.

"Debo estar soñando… No, no, Dios no por favor…" Retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, al lado suyo estaba sentado un sujeto bastante podrido, pero con el ruido del hombre aquel, comenzó a moverse.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, la adrenalina le hizo apartarse rápidamente de aquel engendro, cayendo al tropezar con otro cuerpo, y este también se levantó.

Los muertos estaban volviendo a la vida.

—¡Dios, Dios!

Se levantó como pudo, resbalándose en un principio, trastabillando cuando logró pararse, y entonces emprendió una carrera frenética hasta las escaleras, deteniéndose solo para chequear que ya nada lo estaba siguiendo. Se sentó por un momento en un escalón, sus manos temblaban, su vista borrosa y algo acuosa le hacían sentir desolado, no entendía nada, no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, qué había ocurrido con todas esas personas, ¿y sus amigos? ¿Y su familia, su hermana, su madre? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Les ocurrió lo mismo? Apenas lo pensó, golpeó la pared de concreto, dañando sus nudillos.

Se tomó unos minutos para tranquilizarse, algunas lágrimas de desesperación corrieron por sus mejillas, aunque no dudó en limpiarlas y volver a lo suyo, bajando los escalones temeroso de lo que podría encontrar.

Deslizando sus pies, cansado, encontró por fin la puerta de la salida, y con algo de fuerza la echó toda hacia atrás, el sol golpeándole, cegándolo por algunos minutos; se refregó los ojos, y acostumbrándose poco a poco caminó hasta la barandilla, sujetándose, buscando la pequeña escalera que le llevaría fuera del hospital.

Caminaba con miedo, su pecho se comprimía cada vez que daba un paso más, no quería ver lo que había ocurrido, estaba tan asustado que si no hubiese sido por su instinto, simplemente se hubiese tirado al suelo y espero a que algo le matase.

Miró a su alrededor, contempló el caos en que había caído toda esa zona, cadáveres por todos lados, autos abandonas y calcinados, niños masacrados y tanques de guerra tirados a su suerte, cualquier cosa que allí había ocurrido no tuvo ningún resultado positivo.

Continuó con su absurda caminata, rodeando los cuerpos, mirándolos con espanto, asombro, miedo. El sol estaba tan caliente que hacía estallar las panzas hinchadas de los cadáveres, el olor era tan asqueroso que hizo al americano vomitar a metros del hospital.

El onírico día parecía una total mentira, Alfred pensó que aún seguía en coma, pero el vómito, el olor y el cansancio se sentía tan real que dudó mucho que fuese una simple alucinación. Hubiese dado lo que fuese por seguir en coma.

En cuclillas sobre el césped, sollozó, irritado, asqueado mientras apretaba el verde césped hasta arrancarlo, lanzando un grito totalmente ofuscado, ya ni siquiera sabía si sentía rabia, tristeza o desesperación, lo único que deseaba es que todo el chiste se acabara, volver a su hogar, ver a su hermana, visitar a sus padres.

Cerca, los ruidos despertaron a los seres, personas que estaban muertas, el hedor a putrefacción lo corroboraba, pero por alguna razón se levantaban, y observaban al americano, caminando hacia él. La cena estaba servida.

En su llanto, recordaba sus días de sheriff, él era entonces el mejor policía de la división, y pese a las adversidades, siempre salía del fondo para poder ayudar, era un héroe reconocido por muchos. Pero esos días se acabaron, y Alfred no comprendía que ahora él debía resguardarse de las personas que alguna vez ayudó.

Desconsolado, el rubio ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar los pasos de aquellos caminantes, y estos seres, hambrientos y deseosos de devorar carne fresca, se habían acercado lo suficiente como para atacarlo. Alfred apenas pudo percatarse de esas presencias cuando estos ya se estaban abalanzando en contra de él, gruñendo como unas bestias, dispuestos a morder lo que sea. Rasgaron su bata, el rubio luchaba contra ellos a patadas, pero eran dos, dos muertos vivientes intentando morderlo.

Para el americano todo estaba perdido, era solo el miedo el que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Y hubiese estado todo perdido si alguien no les hubiese dado un hachazo en el cráneo a ambos, la sangre y los sesos negros salpicando al sheriff. Frente a él estaba su salvador, un muchacho de ojos verdes, penetrantes y peligrosos, cabello rubio ceniza, desordenado, y el hacha encima de su hombro, botando gota a gota la sangre de aquellos muertos.

—Debes ser un lunático, dos segundos y te hubiesen devorado.

Mencionó el desconocido, a juzgar por su acento, Alfred juraría que es inglés, o británico.

Sea como sea, estaba al frente de su salvador, y de la única persona viva que vio durante meses.

Muchas preguntas, mucho por saber, de aquel hombre, y del mundo entero.


End file.
